


8:03

by kiyoomi



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gift Fic, Happy anniversary bby!, M/M, they're kinda ooc but it's really just self inserts for us soooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomi/pseuds/kiyoomi





	8:03

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoral/gifts).



Jem sat fidgeting in the hard airport chairs, nervously glancing up at the time on his phone every few seconds. Time seemed to go so slowly while he waited. The plane was supposed to land at 7:45, and it was now 8:03. Any minute now—

The gate he was sitting at began to deboard. Jem stood to frantically scan through the passengers, searching for a head of dark hair. More passengers came off the plane, and Jem felt more and more anxious. Blue eyes caught his, and all his nerves faded away.

Jem and Will had been separated for a few months, and Jem had spent the whole time waiting for him to come home. Their house was empty without him. They texted each other regularly, but nothing could be the same as having Will actually at his side, able to feel his presence and shower him in affection. Now they were finally back together.

Will ran across the room to throw himself at Jem, smiling widely. Jem laughed and steadied them, hugging Will back.

“You forgot your carry-on, dumbass,” Jem teased.

“I don’t care. I missed you,” Will responded, hugging Jem even tighter.

Jem leaned up and pressed a kiss to Will’s cheek. Will smiled softly and intertwined their hands, leading Jem over to collect the carry-on he had left on the floor getting off the plane. They worked their way out of the airport as quickly as possible, holding hands all the while.

They ended up in a diner near the airport. They shared a basket of fries, and Jem laughed at Will whining that his hot wings were too hot. Staring at the sauce on Will’s cheek, Jem thought there was nowhere he would rather be. Jem loved this boy with all of his heart.

“What are you thinking about?” Will asked, pulling Jem from his thoughts.

“You,” Jem answered honestly. “How much I love you.”

“And I love you! You’re the apple of my eye,” Will enthused.

A smile split Jem’s face. “You’re the stars in my sky.”

Jem couldn’t wait for more gentle moments like this, just enjoying himself with Will. He was the light of his life, and Jem couldn’t wait to spend the rest of it with him.


End file.
